Heart to Heart talk
by lazar123
Summary: When Shingo and Serena went to find strong duelists and left Yuuya and Reira in Crow's home, they had a short break to eat and talk. What did they talk about? Did Shingo and Serena formed a bond? Bad at writing and summaries. Let's spread Shingo x Serena or in other words Brashshipping on fanfiction.


**I do not own Yu-gi-oh Arc-V.**

 **Since I saw the ending 4 i was searching for something of Brashshipping. But if you can't find it, write it. I am bad at writing so i am just hoping to start other writers to write something about this pairing. Now then. Serena x Shingo.**

After fighting with some duelists in the synchro dimension for information about strong fighters two Lancers found themselves very hungry. They sat down at closest restaurant and ordered some snacks to eat. Wanting to start a small talk Shingo because he was bored he turned to Serena.

„So, why do you look so angry?" Shingo asked.

„I'm angry because i wanted to find someone strong to duel and I'm getting bored." Serena truthfully answered.

„Same with me, all of them were kind of weak." Shingo agreed. Maybe because of boredom or something else, Serena suddenly started a new topic.

„I heard that you had a lot of decks in the past. Why are you using Abyss Actors?"

Shingo blinked at her and after some time answered.

„Well, when i was still just LDS top student i wasn't interested too much in this game. I prefered playing darts and even had a deck build on dart theme." Shingo started.

„But I was soon picked by Akaba Rejii to steal Yuuya's pendulum cards and use them in the duel. I did it, however he defeated me in the most interesting duel I had in a long time. I swore then that I will beat him in our next duel." Serena was kind of interested in the story , so she wasn't interrupting.

„I focused on getting more powerfull deck so i could have more chances of defeating him. However this guy who looked just like Yuuya except for his hair and eyes beat me fast and in perfect way. I wanted nothing more than a revenge on Yuuya, so i tried to fight him in the Maiami Championship with new deck which had its own pendulum cards and was really powerfull. We had long, fun and entertaining duel. I lost it, but the looks on the audience faces where worth it. So i decided to become entertainer just like Yuuya and bring smile to all people with my duels." Serena smiled at this part of the story.

„So i picked my deck with something entertaining and since i like plays and am somewhat good actor, i thought why not? And now i have my own entertaining deck." He looked and Serena and saw she had smile on her face and was in deep thoughts.

„Sorry, did i bragged about it too much?" Serena blinked at the question.

„No, not at all. It's just that… You'r completely diffrent than i thought." Serena answered.

„How so?"

„You know, talking about your dad like a snobish kid and acting all 'look at me i'm greatest' its completely different from how are you now." Serena answered.

„Oh. I am just… „ Shingo had blush on his face at this moment.

„Just what? Come on, you can tell me." Serena encoureged him. Shingo sighed.

„It's just that sometimes i think i am not good enough. That if I weren't mayor's son, nobody would talk to me and me acting like I'm the best is exactly what my deck is about. Just an act. To at least for a moment feel superior or at least as good as Yuuya." Shingo answered with a sad look.

„Why would you need to be better than Yuuya? You are you and that's what i like you about." Serena answered with a smile.

„You like me? Seriously?" Shingo asked with disbelief in his eyes.

„Yes, the real you not the act you put up for everybody." Serena touched his hand. Shingo blushed.

„Thank you Serena, I really needed to hear that." Shingo smiled himself.

„No problem. Soooo, what else do you like except entertaining people and dueling?" Serena changed topic before the talk became too akward.

„I like darts and acting(in a cosplay) and also i am learning how to sing. What about you?"

„I like dancing and i'm really good at it, and i like looking at the moon."

„Wow, I suck at dancing, would you sometime teach me how to dance? I think it will be good addiction to my entertainment duel and for the parties."Shingo asked. Serena giggled.

„Sure but you have to teach me how to play darts and make me smile with your entertainment duel." Serena answered.

„You got yourself a deal." And they shook hands.

„Well, we should go back to Crow's house." Shingo said.

„Yeah, we should."

While on their way both of them thought in their head.

*I think he is the most interesting of the Lancers.* Serena thought with a smile.

*I think she is the most amazing woman in all world. I will have to get to know her better.* Shingo thought also with a smile on his face.

It's safe to say that this was really nice afternoon.

The End.

 **How did you like it? Was it good? Bad? Both?**

 **Whatev. Writers all over the fanfiction,please write about this pairing.**

 **See you later.**


End file.
